Be mature-full story
by katella only
Summary: After a seemingly usual argument, Prussia and Austria come to make a bet. The point is to see if Prussia can shape up his behaviour and act like a grownup for once. but what if prussia takes this bet a little to far? Now the full story presented as a one shot


**Okay everyone, now that i finished the story ' _Be Mature',_ I decided to Put it into One long One Shot Because it was such a short story, i thought it would be better if presented as a one shot rather then a multi chapter story. I Think flows better when its just a one shot. So Now you guys get the story in all one chapter.**

* * *

"You are so childish' exclaimed an exasperated Austria.'I don't even think you know what it means to act mature." Prussia, who had just went through another lecture after trying to break into Austria's house to pull another futile prank, just sat back and laughed."keseses! Who needs to be mature?"

"You, if you actually wanted people be able stand being around you. damn it, not even your own brother can hardly stand your presence. "

"Pft, plenty of people like me', Prussia said with a smug expression that made Austria even more irritated, 'like Francis and Antonio. Also, my brother adores my presence" although Spain was almost always with Romano these days and France with England, Prussia thought.

Austria rolled his eyes and said,"Yeah, because those two are real mature,"he said with his voice dripping in sarcasm. "I don't think you could be mature if you tried."

"I could totally be mature, if i wanted to that is." Prussia said this trying to sound confident, but he ended up sounding..doubtful and less sure. Austria quickly noticed this said with a smirk, "I'll wager you couldn't act mature for a whole week."

"Wow Austria, i didn't know you were the betting type, keseses!"

"I'm usally not, but i-"

"safe it specs, i already know the awesome me will win. so no dice." In truth, the reason for Prussia's refusal was because some of the things Austria said...bothered him and now he kinda just wanted to get out of there.

"So anyway, i really need to go." noticing the puzzled look on the aristocrat's face, he added,"Uh my laundry is calling me."

Prussia then quickly and rather hastily made his leave. As he was exiting, Austria noticed how off he was being. While he normally would be relieved for the obnoxious albino's departure, he was kind of worried at his strange behaviour.

Usually he would stick around for hours, annoying him in every way possible. Not that he would ever admit to being worried for Gilbert. Oh, no he would never admit to that.

As Gilbert was making his way home, he tried to push the comments Roderich had made out of his head. Normally the sharp, curt offhand comments didn't bother him. But the way he said no one can stand him, how no one likes being around him...it rubbed him the wrong way.

When Prussia arrived home he noticed Ludwig was busy on the phone, so he went up stairs to take a shower and get the glue from his totally awesome prank out of his hair. When he got out and got dressed, he went to his room.

As soon as he Entered, a familiar yellow chick landed on his shoulder. "Oh hey there Gilbird' Prussia said to the chirping bird. 'No my prank did not go over well, so don't even ask" Prussia said with apparent despondency to the chick as if it could answer back. But of course it didn't answer back, it just looked at him funny. "Hey, don't look at me like that, it's rude."

"GILBERT, STOP TALKING TO YOUR BIRD AND GET DOWN HERE!" Prussia rolled his eyes as he got up and went to see what his brother wanted.

As he went downstairs, he noticed his Germany was looking more up tight then usual. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and he was sweating bullets.

"Hey west, what's with the fancy get up? did you finally get the balls to ask Italy on a date?" he said with a smirk

"NO! Well, yes. wait. YOU ALREADY KNEW I HAD A DATE WITH ITALY TODAY!"

"pft, I don't remember that." Gilbert said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well maybe if you didn't waste your day bothering Roderich, you would have remembered. Also, how did that go? Your back soon, so i assume and hope you failed."Gilbert jumped a bit at the mention of Roderich and quickly said, "what? no, i don't fail because I'm to awesome to fail. what ever gave you that idea?"

Ludwig looked at him strangely and said,"because you look pretty bothered at the moment? Also, you still have glue in your hair."

"What? No, i got it all out. Anyway, why did you want me down here in the first place? I'm a busy man." Prussia said to change the subject.

Germany just rolled his eyes and said,"I just wanted to remind you to behave while i'm gone. Just act _Mature_ for once."

At the use of the _THAT_ word, Gilbert jumped again. When his brother started looking strangely again, he said with forced cool,"Well, like i said. I'm busy, so I'm going back up stairs again..bye." With that, he ran back up stairs. But not before turning around to say,"Oh and good luck with your date, don't shit yourself or anything." Before heading back up the stairs.

Once back up stairs, Prussia settled down in the nearest chair as Gilbird starting nesting in his still damp hair. As soon as he heard his brother leave, he pulled out his phone and opened his contacts.

As the phone was dialing, Gilbird was getting restless.

"Hello?"

Prussia sighed with relief when France finally answered.

"hey Francey-pants."

"Oh, bonjour Gil. I haven't heard from you in a while. so what has you calling today? do you need more romance advice? ohonhonhon"

"NO. I said i was never taking that advice _again_. I'm calling to see if you and Antonio are up to get some drinks tonight."

"Oh, sorry Gil. I have plans with Iggy tonight. I'm sure Antonio will be able to go though. Or maybe you find your own date, i could totally hook you up with someone. but you would have to act a little _mature,_ though. "

Feeling agitated at that sentence and that _word_ , Gilbert snapped back with,"Hmm.. by plans with 'Iggy' you just mean your going to stalk him and America, aren't you?"

"What, Nooo... Uh, i got to go now."

After that fiasco, Gilbert attempted call Antonio.

He didn't pick up, which was probably best, because if he heard the mature one more time, he'll start ripping his hair out.

after that, and a free schedule for the evening, he considered going to rummage through his brothers things just for something to do. But he decided against it, not really feeling up to it.

so he just sat there and closed his eyes. as he fell asleep, he keep replaying the words in his head. _mature. mature. just act mature. if you acted mature, maybe people will like you._ you know, if i did act mature, maybe people _WILL_ like me, he thought. He keep debating this with himself as he drifted off into sleep.

When he awoke in the morning, he was sore from falling asleep in a chair. Seeing as it was late morning, he went to check on Lidwig...only for it to turn out he's still not home. ' _damn, did he hit a homerun on the first date?'_ prussia thought. this made him chuckle a bit

But still, the thoughts still floated around in his head. The words. It was driving him crazy. He decided to put an end to it for once as he slipped on his jacket and headed out the door

' _looks like i'm going to reconsider Austria's bet after all'_

* * *

As Prussia made his way to Austria's house, he couldn't believe what he was actually going to do. He couldn't even wrap his head around the stupid, stupid fact that the stuck-up aristocrat had actually gotten under his skin so much. **_H_ _e's_ ** supposed the one who does the annoying, get on your nerves thing. It's not supposed to be the other way around.

He contemplated just turning back and going home as he walked up to his door, but he knew that his words would just keep haunting him. When he arrived at the front door he took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself before knocking on the door.

Austria was awoken from his not-so peaceful slumber by the sounds of someone banging on his front door. It sounded as if they were trying to bust down his door, that's how loud it was. As he got up and got dressed, he tried to shake off the dream he had. He felt worried about Gilbert yesterday and he guessed that was reflected in his subconscious mind.

Before he left his room, he made sure to grab his glasses. Not that he actually needed them to see, but he felt very plain with out them.

As he made his self downstairs, the knocking appeared to be getting louder. Who the hell comes over this early anyways?  
"I'm coming, don't break down my door." He called, not that the knocker appeared to hear him.

Once he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of a very tired and very rattled looking Gilbert.

"Gilbert, what the hell are you doing here this early? Do you know what time it is?" Austria said this with apparent irritation, even though he was secretly glad to see that Prussia was okay. Well not _that_ okay, but that doesn't change the fact he woke him up.

"It's Not like i care, but let me point out that it is not that early." Prussia said not bothering to go out of his way to annoy Roderich.

"Regardless, what are you doing here? Don't you usually sneak in when you try to mess with me?"

"While i would love to do that, i don't have the time to pull an elaborate, awesome prank." Prussia said just wanting to cut to the chase.

"Obviously. Speaking of which, what happened to you? You appear to have had a rough night." Roderich said with false remiss, trying to appear as if he couldn't care less.

"Aww, is someone worried?" Gilbert said in a teasing voice, with obvious sarcasm.

"What? Of course not. I-I was simply being polite." Roderich sputtered out, surprised and red in the face.

"Oh, well now you appear to be flustered." Gilbert said with a chuckle.

"N-never mind that, why are you here?" Roderich said, trying to change the subject.

At this, Gilbert quickly stopped laughing and said,"Uh, yeah. I want to take that bet."

Roderich looked at least a bit mildly surprised at this and asked,"What? That bet from yesterday? are you still going on about that?" Wow, it must of bothered him more then he thought.

"Yes, i want to prove that i can be mature." with this Prussia looked a bit crestfallen.

But against Austria's better judgement, he sighed and said,"Fine, i suppose. But if i win, You have to stop breaking into my house."

Prussia then perked up and said,"Okay. but when i win, You can't complain about my maturity ever again." he said with a grin.

"Deal." Austria said, holding out his hand.

"Deal."Prussia said, with a smug smirk as he took his hand and then lifted his hand to his face and gently pressed his lips to the back of his fingers.

"Mein gott!" Roderich exclaimed with surprised German as he snatched his hand back. Of course Gilbert didn't notice due to the fact he was laughing so hard to the point tears were rolling down his cheek.

"Wow, you are easily flustered." Gilbert said between laughs.

"Geh nach hause!" Roderich said sternly, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Gilbert said as he calmed down."Besides, i have a bet to win." He continued as he turned around and left.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Roderich said with heavy sarcasm

"Thanks, but i don't need the it. I already have all the luck. Watch i'll be so mature, they'll make me the mature mayor of maturity town." Gilbert stated as he continued walking away.

Roderich rolled his eyes and turned around to go back inside, trying to shake Gilbert and the events that just took place from his mind. Now that Gilbert woke him up, he might as well get ready for the day. Besides, he had to start preparing for the world meeting tomorrow. It's going to be hosted in Germany, so both Ludwig and Gilbert will probably be there.

No matter, He has dealt with that annoying albino showing up to meetings before. In fact, It will probably be fun to see how quickly Gilbert has given up on the bet when he is acting like his childish self at the meeting.

Now he just has to get ready for the meeting, he thought as he finished his days work. It had taken all day, he just couldn't get stupid Prussia and his stupid bet out of his head.

Deciding to take some time to himself, he sat down at his piano and let the music flow from his fingers as he let his mind wander.

He thought about his and Gilbert's bet, about easily flustered Gilbert was able to make him. So annoying.

He couldn't believe he actually agreed to the bet. But no matter, he would be fun to see him fail. And after he failed, he wouldn't have to put up with his stupid pranks anymore. Yes he couldn't wait to see his failure tomorrow.

-The next day-

As Austria sat in the meeting room waiting for the meeting to begin, he looked around.

A lot of people were talking about the date Germany and Italy went on. Romano was fuming at that. Of course Spain used this as a opportunity to comfort the angry Italian and attempt to ask him on date.

Some people simply didn't care and sat quietly like he did.

As he was doing this, he noticed Prussia wasn't there. Smiling to himself, he thought he must of bailed when he realized he couldn't keep his end of the deal.

But of course he was wrong. because at the moment, the doors opened and in stepped Prussia. As everyone turned to stare at Gilbert, he realized he might actually lose this bet.

* * *

Everyone stood dumbfounded, staring at Prussia. Or what should of been Prussia. This person was too refined, too formal, to be the Prussian they all knew. Except that this _was_ him, Roderich realized.

Gilbert stood there, back ramrod straight and with the most sophisticated look of uttermost seriousness on his face. He wore a black business suit with a matching tie that contrasted heavily with his pale skin. His hair was slicked back in a way that was similar, yet different to how Ludwig wore his hair. And Then Austria realized with a start, that he thought it fit Gilbert better then it did his brother.

Then He drifted his eyes to his face and was startled to see that his crimson red eyes were watching him, a glint of humor there. When their eye's met, Gilbert gave him a shrewd smile, as if teasing him.

Then, as if nothing was off at all, he went to take a seat besides his brother. Directly across from Austria. This, of course, bothered Roderich. But what bothered him more was, that as Gilbert passed Roderich, he bent down and whispered in his ear. He said in voice so soft and quite, with his warm breath tingling the back of his neck "looks like i can be mature." He said it so quitely, that Roderich had to listen closely to hear it. His voice sent a shiver down his spine and he had to control himself to keep his unemotional front in check.

But of course do the fact everyone still had their eyes trained on Gilbert, they noticed this little exchange. They started looking back and forth between the two and started whispering among each other.

Austria put his face into his hands and wished he could disappear at that moment. Of course everyone was talking about Gilbert, completely forgetting the previous subject of gossip.

At that moment, Hungary slid into the chair beside Austria and said quitely ,"So, what's up with Prussia?" she tried to sound nonchalant, but did a bad job of actually covering up her burning curiosity.

Austria rolled his eyes and said,"Why do you think i would know?"

Hungary laughed and stated,"Please, we all seen what just happened there. Plus, i have seen the way you two were looking at each other. If anyone knows, it's you."

"Well, it so happens what just happened was _nothing._ Also, in case you didn't notice, everyone one was looking." Austria said this, sounding a bit too defensive. But even as he said it, he looked up to see if Gilbert looking at him. But of course, he was paying attention to the meeting, taking notes and such.

She considered this for a moment before saying, "Hm. Looks like i'll have to go ask Gilbert then."

But as she got to go, Austria said,"No. fine. I Guess i can tell you."

As she sat back down with a triumphant smile, he continued. "Prussia was annoying me, and well, we decided to make a bet. The bet was to see if he could act like a mature adult for a whole week. At first i thought it would be a piece of cake to win. But now, well, it seems he is determined to win."

After his explanation, Hungary sat back and chuckled."Wow, he must have really pressed your buttons. Well, i for one can't wait to see how this turns out." And with that, she turned around and went back to were she came from.

Great, now he would have to deal with his ex telling others about how he actually made a bet with Gilbert. Chances are, she already told japan and the rest of her friends.

"Okay. Meeting adjourned for a 15 minute brake." suddenly, Austria looked up to realize Ludwig was calling a brake already. Probably because he couldn't get anyone to focus. Like always.

As everyone got up to leave, he noticed Prussia was looking at him, with a slightly amused face.

"What are you looking at?" Austria said a bit sharp.

Prussia, not looking the least bit hurt said,"Oh nothing. Just noticing how stressed you seem." He said this with a grin, as if he didn't actually care.

"Piss off." Austria said this, surprising himself with his own hostility and language.

But if Prussia was surprised at his outburst, he didn't show it.

Instead he said in a sickly sweet voice,"Oh, my dear aristocrat. You shouldn't be so upset. It is most unbecoming of you."

"No. stop it. Stop being so condescending. You don't do that. I do that." Austria said, sounding a bit childish.

Prussia of course noticed this and said,"Wow, to think just the other day, you were getting on my case about maturity. And here you are, sounding like a pouting child."

Austria was starting to wonder if this was how Prussia felt when Austria was getting on his case. All irritated and frustrated.

"I am not pouting, you are simply annoying me. Is this what it feels like to be patronized? Good god."

"Again, I am not patronizing you. I am just pointing out the obvious." He said as if there was some double meaning to it, other then him pointing out how pouty Austria was being. With that, Prussia gave him one more smirk before getting up and leaving.

Austria couldn't believe what just happened. He couldn't believe the conversation that just took place. He couldn't believe that for once, their positions where reversed.

Out of all the times he has talked to Gilbert, this had to be the most frustrating of them all.

All of What Gilbert had said put his nerves on the edge.

But no. that isn't Gilbert. Gilbert never acts like that. Gilbert must have snapped or something. Gilbert never would act like that _. his_ Gilbert would never act like that.

Austria shakes the thoughts quickly from his head. Of course Gilbert would behave like this, they did make a bet after all. And when the week was up, he would go back to his normal self.

But honestly, Austria didn't really care if he won or not, he couldn't wait for this week to be over.

It going to be such a long week.

* * *

As Austria was leaving the meeting room, he was stopped by Germany quickly stepping in front of him, blocking his way.

"Wait. I wanted to talk to you about Gilbert's strange behavior. I Heard you made a bet with him."

Austria had to repress a sigh with this statement. "I'm assuming Hungary told you?" As he said this, he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"No, Japan informed me. But i wouldn't be surprised if that was his source." He seemed to ponder this for a second.

"Look Ludwig, i did in fact make a stupid, stupid bet with Your brother." Austria shook his head as he said this before continuing,"but i really don't feel like talking about it again. I already have a pounding headache from talking with Gilbert."

"Okay, but if he doesn't start acting normal soon, I'm holding you accountable ." As he said this, Austria thought he could detect a bit of concern for his brother in Ludwig's tone.

"Fine, but i really need to get going." Austria said as he stepped around Ludwig.

As he made his way to the break room, Austria couldn't help but notice all the looks he was getting. Of course everyone would know by now.

As he sat down with a cup of coffee, he surveyed the room around him. Hungary was gossiping with japan and Taiwan. Italy was trying to calm down his brother, who appeared to be angry with Germany. America seemed excited about something. Austria's gaze turned into a scowl as he eyed a bunch of female nations who appeared to be attempting to flirt with Gilbert.

Of course they would be, now that he has his act together. They never would have even put up with him before, Not like Austria did.

'No. I shouldn't be thinking like this,' Austria thought. It wasn't his business who flirted with Gilbert. He quickly shook those thoughts and looked away from Gilbert as he realized Hungary was watching him again.

Then he heard footsteps coming towards him.

He looked up, expecting to see his Ex wife approaching him with more questions.

He was relieved to see it was only Alfred. Until he realized it was _Alfred._

"What do you want?" Austria asked a bit coldly.

"I just came to tell you about my amazing birthday party in Three days. This one is going to be the best one yet."

Urg. Austria almost forgot. It was July 1st. Every year America throws a party and invites _everyone._ Even Countries he doesn't like.

Roderich just rolled his eyes."Alfred, you say that every year. Also, you know i never even show up anyway."

"No, no. no. This year is going to be different. It's the first year i got England to agree to come."

"Isn't that just because you two ar-" America quickly cut him off

"No. Shush. That is no one's business."

Austria just rolled his eyes again. America continued.

"And besides, i thought you would want see if Gilbert breaks his side of the bet. He did agree to come after all."

 _What._

"What do you mean? He can't actually be going. He'll break his side for sure." Austria asked, not even bothering to ask _how_ he found out about the bet.

"Yeah, i just wanted to let you know. You should know how he is at a party. Anyway, if you change your mine about showing up, your still welcome to come." America said this as he turned to leave.

"Wait. I'll be there." Roderich said suddenly without thinking. Stupid, stupid.

"Okay! see you there!" America turned to say with a grin, his expression not looking the least bit surprised that Roderich changed his mind.

Austria was sure Gilbert would lose the bet at the party and he will be there to see it.

Gilbert has always been a party animal and not even a bet would change that. Austria was sure of it.

* * *

For the next few days leading up to the party, Roderich moped around the house while also avoiding all contact with the outside world.  
He kept wondering how he was going to even survive this party. He didn't really enjoy parties much. Well, at least not the kind Alfred threw.

But at least catching Gilbert breaking his end of the bet and putting an end to this nonsense will make it worth it. And who knows, maybe he will have fun at this party.

Roderich scoffed at this thought.

On The day of the party, Roderich was reluctant to even get out of bed. He just wanted to forget about the stupid party. About the stupid bet.

But after his alarm clock went off for the 5th time, he decided he should hurry up and get it over with.

Austria was still tired and groggy from his restless night. He hadn't been able to sleep much for the past couple days. He kept tossing and turning as his thoughts kept going in circles. _What was he going to do about this? How did he even feel about all of this? about Prussia._ He had the feeling today wasn't going to be a good day.

He skipped breakfast. Although he wasn't quite sure if it was because he wasn't really hungry, or because he felt like it would come back up later.

On his way there, Austria thought about how it was all going to go down. Him catching Gilbert not keeping is end of the deal.

As Austria arrived at the party and saw it, he wished he could just turn around and leave.

It was being hosted in America's huge back yard, beside a huge pool. A little ways off was a mini bar, to which many nations where getting drunk out of their minds. So this was one of America's legendary birthday parties. God, there was even a chocolate fountain.

Austria was starting to regret even showing up. That is until he spotted a certain albino sitting next to mini bar.

Gilbert was sitting there with his back turned, not even noticing Austria's arrival.

Upon seeing him, Roderich made his way over to him, preparing to give him a piece of his mind. This is what he has been waiting for, the chance to finally end this stupid bet.

As Austria made his way to him, he ignored all the stares from party goers that noticed him.

But upon his arrival, Gilbert turned around to face him as if he was expecting him to be there. Shocked, Austria noticed that Gilbert wasn't a complete hot mess, getting drunk off his ass.

He was still well put together, with his hair combed and although he wasn't wearing a suit, he was still more dressed up more formal then all the other guest.

As he turned to face Austria, he had a smug grin on his face as if he knew Austria wouldn't turn down America's invite.

"Why, it looks as if my little aristocrat did decide to show his face at the party after all. I knew Alfred said you agreed to come, but i thought you would back out." Prussia said this with a look that said he didn't actually believe that

"Wait, Alfred told you i was coming?" Of course he did, he probably told everyone. Great, he had given Gilbert a warning that Austria would be there to catch him.

"Well, he thought it would only be fair to give me some 'warning'. Did you honestly expect me to let my guard down for one moment?" Prussia said this with a chuckle before taking another sip from his glass.

"What are you drinking?" Austria said this with deliberate harshness, looking down at the little glass of sparkling liquid.

"Just some wine, I knew i should stay away from the beer." As he said this, he looked towards Denmark, who was chugging a entire barrel of beer while other's kept chanting him on.

Prussia continued, "Besides, if i got drunk, I wouldn't be able to notice how badly this party bothers you"

Austria was starting to get frustrated. This is not how it was supposed to go.

"No, you can't. You can't just be so above everything. You were supposed to be getting drunk, supposed to dunking your head in the chocolate fountain and swinging from the chandelier." Austria while gripping at the sides of his head and looking as if he would lose it any second.

"Well, i see no chandelier." As Gilbert said this, Roderich glared at him and his use of sarcasm. Gilbert continued anyways,"And besides, i can enjoy the party fine like this. But i can see that isn't so true for you, as it seems you cannot relax."

This got on Roderich's nerves the most of all. How dare he. Gilbert was being the uptight one.

"No, you're wrong. I _can_ enjoy this party, more then you! Watch me. I'll have more fun and there's nothing you can do about it!" Austria said this before turning around and stalking off, not really noticing what a madman he sounded like. Not noticing how Gilbert stared at his retreating figure worriedly.

As Roderich settled into a chair beside the pool, he closed his eyes trying to calm to his nerves. But of course, it wasn't long until someone joined him.

Looking up, he saw Hungary taking a seat beside him. "Hey." she said gently.

He let out an exasperated sigh. Hungary just smiled apologetically before continuing.

"I saw what happened back there. I came to see if you're doing okay."

"Well i'm not. There, you checked." Hungary gave him a chastising look before sliding a glass over to him and saying,

"I actually came to see if you wanted a drink, to help you chill." Austria picked up the glass up and examined its contents. It appeared to plain old alcohol. Even though he would normally wouldn't consume beer, he thought ' _screw it'_ before he took a sip. He immediately noticed how strong it seemed.

"Was this spiked?" He asked, not really showing interest in the answer.

"I dunno, maybe." Hungary looked to Denmark, who was passed out in front of the pool, Before taking a drink from her own glass.

Austria considered this for a moment, before he followed suit and took another swig from his glass.

Many glasses later, Austria sat there, very drunk and very upbeat.

"And that's the story of how one of my armies attacked it's self." Austria said with a laugh. Hungary had to cover her mouth to stifle her own laughter. Laughter partially do to her own drunkness, partially do to Austria's ridiculousness.

A few other countries laughed also. Some had gathered around about the time Austria was crying about a cat.

"Oh god, you are funny Austria. Who knew you could be cool." It was America who said this, also kinda drunk.

"I knew. I knew. He was my ex. This is my ex." Spain said this. He was drunk. Let's just say many people were drunk.

Hungary butted in and said,"No. he's my ex. me."

"You know what, he can be both are of our ex." Spain said this before he suddenly got an idea.

"Hey. I have an idea. Lets go have a drag race." Others murmured with mixed thoughts before Austria spoke up.

"I actually think it's a wunderbar idea. I wanna drive."

Gilbert, who had been quiet up until now, was the first to speak up.

"No, absolutely not. You're much to drunk." Gilbert was one of the few countries to not get drunk. Although he could have gotten away with it due to Austria's current state, he decided against. Not because it would be wrong to cheat on his side of the bet, but because he was worried about how Austria would act in his drunken state.

And how glad he is that he decided to stay sober. Because this was the stupidest idea he has ever heard come from Roderich.

Austria seemed annoyed at Gilbert's statement. "I am not even that drunk. You can't control what i do."

"You are the most drunk out of everyone, we both know you don't handle alcohol so well. Besides I will not allow you to endanger your life in such a stupid way." Prussia's expression showed that he was dead set on stopping Austria.

By now everyone was watching the two.

"Why do you even care, you don't care what happens to me! This is just you acting uptight because of the stupid bet! Again."

"This has nothing to do with the damn bet!" Prussia didn't notice when they had started yelling.

"Then why do you even care?! You've never cared." Roderich seemed to say this quieter then before.

Prussia lowered his voice and said more gently,"Because, regardless of what you think, i actually do care about you."

Austria looked back up at Prussia with tears in his eyes. Prussia stepped a little closer to him, all the while making sure to hold his gaze.

Austria straightened up and considered something for a moment.

But before Prussia knew what was happening, Austria had thrown his arms around him, his lips crashing against his.

At first Prussia was surprised. _oh god, Austria was actually kissing him._ But before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing him back.

He tasted like cake and alcohol, but most off all, _Austria._

But it was over all too quickly. When Austria seemed to realize what he was doing, he quickly shoved Prussia away.

While everyone was busy taking in the scene they had just witnessed, Austria scrambled back a few feet.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't k-know wha-" Austria tried to stutter out an explanation, but couldn't actually say anything. Before he could do anything else, Austria turned in the opposite direction. Leaving a very confused Prussia there.

Austria needed to get out of here. He needed to leave. _oh god, what had he done?_

* * *

Austria had left as quickly as he could after that, Before Prussia or anyone else could stop him.

Of course everyone wanted to know what the hell just happened, Prussia included. Had Austria meant to kiss him? The aristocrat he knew would never just give someone an unwanted kiss out of nowhere. _But was it really unwanted?_ Prussia raised his hand to his lips, heat rising in his face. _He had kissed him back. He liked kissing him._

The few seconds when their lips met, was absolute bliss and euphoria to Prussia. Of course he had never denied the fact that he possibly could enjoy kissing Austria. It was actually something that had been stirring in his mind for a while now. _W_ _hat would be like to kiss Austria? To wrap his arms around him and hold him?_

Prussia was not quite sure when started, but it was few years ago when he started to notice it. He would find himself zoning out, caught up in a daydream about Austria. Or he would wake up in a cold sweat, having had some sensual dream about his old rival. At first it worried him, he didn't know what to do or how to feel. He never felt like this about Austria before

So he did the only thing he could. He acted as everything was normal, kept his thoughts and feelings completely in check at all times. Especially around Austria. Ignore how every little thing the Aristocrat did, sent his heart a flutter.

Pretended that these thoughts and feelings didn't exist, so to avoid any hurt or avoid something as painful and _un_ _awesome_ as rejection. He wouldn't even let himself think about the possibility of having feelings for him.

But there was no pretending now.

Austria had _kissed_ him. Prussia kissed him back.  
He had no choice but to admit it to himself now.

 _He was so, so in love with Austria._

Once he admitted to himself, he knew there was no taking it back.

But he stilled had the burning question. _How did Austria feel about him?_ Before, he never questioned Austria's feelings. Of course Austria didn't have feelings for him.

But now that Austria had kissed him. Did anything change there? Does Austria have...feelings for him ?

Prussia pondered that for a moment before coming to a conclusion. _No, of course not. Austria never had feelings for him and never will. He hadn't meant to kiss him, he had just been drunk..and confused or frustrated. If he had meant it, he wouldn't have ran away. He wouldn't have apologized._

Of course Austria wouldn't have feelings for him, Prussia was just a nuisance, an annoyance. God, Austria was right. No one even liked him, he was just so annoying and _Immature._

Even during the bet, when Prussia was supposed to be acting mature, he just went out of his way to make sure it annoyed the hell out Austria. Every little thing he did during the bet was meant to bother Austria.

God, what was he going to do?

* * *

Austria Hadn't left his home since that evening. It had been an entire week since the party.

He had kept himself shut in, ignoring the many worried calls from other nations, a especially large amount of them from Hungary. Almost Everyone from the party called to check up on him. All except one.

He hadn't heard from Gilbert at all, not once had he tried to get in contact with him. Austria couldn't blame him, What he did was completely out of line, Totally inappropriate and uncalled for.

God, Prussia Must be disgusted with him right now.

But why had he done it? Why did Austria kiss him?

To be perfectly honest, he wasn't quite sure why he did. He just reached his boiling point. With all these questions and feelings he had been having lately about Prussia, he just needed to know. After Prussia admitted to actually caring about him, He needed to know how he felt about Prussia.

But that didn't matter now, how he felt. Because Now, Prussia probably doesn't want to ever see him again. When Prussia said He Actually cared about him, He didn't mean it, or at least he didn't mean it like _that_

Austria's thoughts kept running in circles as he thought about this, Just sitting there, huddled in a mess of pillows and blankets . He had hardly moved from this spot in a while.

At that Moment, Austria heard a Knock at his front door. At first he thought about ignoring. It was probably just Hungary. But the knocking didn't stop, obviously who ever was knocking wanted to be answered.

Deciding that is would be easiest to just answer it, he pulled himself from his little protective cocoon of warmth. He didn't even bother to put on his glasses.

He took his time getting to the door. _Who ever was_ there _could wait. It was probably just Hungary._

Taking a deep breath, he pulled open the door.

He was surprised to see Who was there.

Standing, looking stoic and formal as ever was Ludwig Beilschmidt.

While looking still looking reserved and detached, Austria could still detect some worry on his face. Although it obviously wasn't for him.

Ludwig cleared his throat, taking in the sight of Austria. He clearly wasn't expecting To see Austria in his current condition. And to perfectly honest, Austria didn't feel like talking to him.

"Um, I Need to talk to you. About Gilbert." The last part got Austria's attention.

"What? Why?" Austria was shocked. Gilbert was the last person he expected to hear about now. Okay, maybe he wasn't shocked, Prussia probably wants to get on his case for what happened.

"He needs to talk to you." Ludwig said it as if Austria was going to talk to him, even if Ludwig had to make him.

Sighing, Austria shook his head. "Look, I don't want get chewed out by Gilbert for What i did, i already know he's probably upset with me for what happened at the party."

Ludwig seemed surprised and kind of confused by this statement. "Actually, that's not it. I don't even know what happened at the party."

 _Oh, That's right. Ludwig was one of the few who didn't go to the party. He missed even though Italy was going . But wouldn't Gilbert have told him what happened told him by now?_

"Well then, why are you here?" Austria said this with deliberate harshness.

"Because I am worried for my brother. I need you to talk to him, he won't listen to me. All i Know is something happened between you two at the party and now he has kept himself locked up in his room, he won't even eat. I Told you that if anything happened to my brother, i was holding you responsible. So you have to fix this." As Ludwig said this, he looked more worried then Austria had seen him in a long time

"Look Ludwig, I'm probably the last person he wants to see. I'll probably make things only worse."

Germany Looked slightly angered by this.

"Well then you will have to deal with. This is your fault after all. Prussia is obviously hurt over what happened between you to, so you have to fix it. So get your shoes, i'm taking you to see him, one way or another."

Before he knew it, Austria had found himself at the Beilschmidt house.

Ludwig told him where it was, so he was soon standing out side of Gilbert's room.

Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing himself, he knocked.

"Go away Ludwig, i don't still feel like talking." Prussia said this, His voice sounded raspy. _Has he been crying?_

"No, no. It's me, Austria." Silence "Look, i'm coming in." Austria said this hesitantly before opening the door.

It was dim inside, The curtains drawn. It was also messy, which was Very unlike Prussia.

Austria spotted Gilbert sitting over in the corner, curled up in a blanket.

"What do you want Austria? to come tell me how Kissing me was just a huge mistake? Because trust me, I already got the message"

"What? No. Germany was worried and wanted me to come talk to has happened to you?" As Austria said this, he walked over to Gilbert an knelt down beside him.

"Well don't bother. I'm fine. Already know You hate me, i don't need reminders." As Prussia said this, he turned his face so Austria couldn't see him.

"Prussia, no. I Don't hate you. What i did was totally uncalled for. It-It's just that I Uh' Austria took a deep breath before continuing.'I think have feelings for you. I knew you wouldn't feel the same way, that's why i ran away" Austria fell silent after that.

But then Prussia turned to him, Tears running down his face.

He Chuckled quietly before saying, "Oh Austria, you idoit. I'm In love with you."

Those words. The Words Prussia had Muttered had Caught Austria by surprise. It felt like a tsunami had just hit him.

Before Austria knew what he was doing, he had Thrown his arms around Prussia in a sudden embrace and was crying happily into his shoulder.

"Oh god, i thought you would hate me. I thought you would be disturbed " Austria said, sounding relieved.

"No, I could never hate you. I thought you hated me, I thought everyone hated me. That's Why I agreed to this stupid bet in the first place. I thought if i acted more mature, People would like me, that you would like me."

At this Austria pulled away from Prussia to look him in the eyes.

"You did all of this because you were worried people didn't like you? that i don't like you?"

Prussia nodded slowly.

"Oh god, Prussia. No one hates you. Don't ever change, promise me that. I am sorry for all the things i said and For this stupid bet."

Prussia looked at him before smirking. "I won't change, trust me. It was to hard not to be my self and at least one good thing came from this bet."

"What?" Austria asked, shocked

"I get to kiss you now." Prussia said before suddenly Taking Austria in his arms and kissing him.

At first, Austria was surprised. But soon, he found himself kissing him back, wrapping his arms around him and running his fingers through his hair.

It wasn't like before, They were both sober and nether was pulling away. Austria took comfort in knowing that he wouldn't have to pull away, that this the first of many kisses.

 _Yes,_ He thought, _Something good did come out of this bet._

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
